


Gardening and Poetry Don't Mix

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Song of Intent, Songwriting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A royal au courtship, which starts with a song of intent. Look up "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" from how to train your dragon 2 for an idea of what I mean :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening and Poetry Don't Mix

_I cannot give you finer things_   
_I’m far too low to have them_   
_But I would give you all my heart_   
_If only you would_

“If only you would-”

Blame groaned, throwing himself backwards into the dirt. He stared at the piece of paper in his hands, with lines of failed verses scribbled on it.

“I’m not meant for poetry,” he mumbled to himself.

 He started the crumple the sheet of paper, before hastily smoothing it back out. He had promised himself that this was going to be the last sheet he would steal from Princess Aureylian’s desk and he’d be damned if he was going to go back on that. He was more than someone who stole paper and ink in order to write a love song because they were too poor to afford them. Sighing, he folded it carefully and put it in his jacket pocket before turning back to his garden.

Well, it wasn’t his garden. It was the king’s, he was just the one the king had entrusted to take care of it, just like his father had done. It wasn’t the most noblest of professions, but it was what he could do. He had been a knight for a short amount of time, a couple of years, before he found himself wishing to be back with the rich dirt and the flowers he had known for his whole life. Besides, being the royal gardener had its perks. He considered himself one of the king’s favorite servants, mostly because he was never in the main palace and therefore was never a part of the other servant’s gossip. Also -

"Hi BTC!"

-he was graced with Princess Aureylian’s presence practically every day.

He stood up and dusted off his pants. Compared to his dirt streaked pants and ruddy straw hat, she looked like a goddess. Her white dress and her flaming red hair fluttered behind her as she ran up to him. Even without her signature red cape, she was a thing of beauty.

"Hello Princess," he said as Aurey slowed down beside him.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “I thought I told you, stop calling me princess when it’s just us two. We’ve known each other for years!”

He bit back his grin, memories flooding his brain. Aurey had always loved flowers, ever since she was a little girl and would always run out to the gardens whenever she could. There she would find BTC “helping” his father as any 5 year old would try to do, by flinging dirt and generally making a mess. When Aurey joined the two of them, she would run around the grounds with BTC, leaving his father with the tasks of both tending the gardens and looking after both kids.

He smiled, taking off the hat he had been wearing. “Well seeing as what you say goes, I guess I have no choice but to follow your orders… but maybe once more for old times’ sake, Princess?”

Had BTC been looking harder, he would’ve seen the blush tinting her cheeks after he spoke.

She ducked her head, willing the blush away. “Fine,” she lifted her head back up, blush gone. “Is there anything new blooming?”

Just as BTC was about to show her the new roses that had grown, a sudden whistling wind swept through the castle grounds, shaking nearby trees. Despite being spring, the castle was still vulnerable to cold flashes in the weather and most of the inhabitants dressed accordingly. But the princess had been so excited to see her friend after not being able to for 3 days, she had forgotten her cape and had run out in just her short-sleeved dress.

And the wind rushed by, Aureylian immediately crossed her arms, trying to keep warm. Almost simultaneously, BTC took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled it close against her, not caring how old or worn it was, just happy it was warm.

“Thanks,” she said, smiling.

“No problem,” BTC said, then with a hint of _something_ Aurey couldn’t place, “Maybe you should get inside now. It’s probably warmer in there.”

She nodded, “You’re probably right. “ She started to turn to walk back to the gates, but she turned back. “You should come too. The wind may pick up again.”

BTC only shrugged, “Maybe later. I- These flowers won’t tend to themselves, right?” He let out a short, awkward laugh.

Aureylian looked unsure, as if she wanted to persuade him more to come inside, but she knew how stubborn BTC could be. So with one final wave, she tugged his jacket tighter around herself and started toward the castle.

As she walked, she heard something crumbling with every step. Once she got inside the castle, she paused and took off the jacket. She felt slightly bad about rummaging through her friend’s pockets, but whatever was in there was loud and intrigued her. Out of the left pocket, she pulled out a folded piece of paper, but it wasn’t just any piece of paper. Upon further inspection, it looked like one of her pieces of stationary.

“But why would Blame have my stationary?” she wondered silently.

A passing servant bumping into her was enough to jar her out of her thoughts. She walked out of the middle of the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and into her room. She locked the door behind her before walking to her four-poster bed and sitting down.

She hung BTC’s jacket over the back of her desk chair and grabbed the piece of paper again. She unfolded it and read all that she could that wasn’t crossed out.

Her eyes widened as she read, a blush forming heavily on her cheeks. She had always had an inkling that BTC had a crush on her but to read exactly how he felt, these words straight from his heart…

She suddenly felt like she was intruding on him by reading what he had written. She quickly folded the note back up and stuffed it inside the pocket it had come from.

For the rest of the day, she couldn’t get the note out of her head. She tried busying herself with her studies, reading, music, and whatever else she could think of, but her eyes continued to roam to the jacket still hanging on the back of the chair.

Finally, when she could take it no longer, she picked up a sheet of paper and sat down at her desk.

There was no way she’d let BTC be the only one to try waxing poetry.

The next day, Aureylian walked down to the gardens earlier than normal, Blame’s jacket draped over her arm and a new piece of paper folded in her hand. When she arrived at the main gardens, she found Blame’s back to her as he pulled out weeds. She took a moment to admire how his muscles looked though his shirt and how the flexed as he worked before clearing her throat.

His head whipped around and when he saw who it was, he immediately stood up.

“H-Hi Aurey. Nice day, isn’t it?”

A sudden wave of guilt hit her as she realized that he must have been worried all day yesterday about her finding the piece of paper and her reaction. Her grip on her piece of paper tightened.

“It is, isn’t it? I, um, I brought your jacket back,” she handed it over. He took it and started to put it on as she continued, “Sorry for running off with it.”

Blame looked up at her, one arm half in its sleeve. “No, no, no, it’s fine, it’s perfectly fine.” He finished slipping it on. “You returned it, no harm no foul, right?”

Aurey nodded. There was a pause, both of them looking anywhere but at each other, BTC at the flower beds and Aurey at her shoes.

“Actually,” she broke through the silence, “I- I found something in your jacket pocket.”

She glanced up to see that her friend had gone pale. She stepped closer, so they were practically toe to toe and started speaking quickly.

“No, no. I-,” she sighed. “Let me just… hear me out.”

She pulled out the sheet of paper and unfolded it. She could feel Blame’s eyes on her as she did so. Then, recalling a melody her mom used to play to her, she sang.

“ _I have no use for gold and jewels._  
 _My family gives me all I need._  
 _But that’s okay, cause all I want_  
 _Is what you’ll have to give me._

_“Your sunflowers shine brighter than my rings,_  
 _Your roses redder than my hair,_  
 _But all I want is your big heart_  
 _And your strong arms to hold me._ ”

She looked up from her paper, doing her best not to shake. BTC was looking at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. He stepped closer, so she could feel his breaths. He grabbed her hands and pried them off the piece of paper.  With one finger beneath her chin, he tilted her face so she was looking into his eyes and what Aurey saw made her heart light. No longer was BTC pale with fear, no, now it seemed that his whole face glowed with elation. His smile was brighter than his sunflowers and she could feel her cheeks grow pinker than his best tulips.

He clasped his hand with hers again and asked, in a whispered voice, “May I say my piece now?”

Aureylian could only grin and nod her head.

Leaning closer, so his forehead touched hers, he said, “I’m no rich man. I had to steal your paper to try to figure out what to say. I can’t give you gold presents or whatever. But do you know what I’ll do? I’ll give you everything I possibly can, and nothing less.

"So Princess Aureylian, the fairest and most beautiful woman in the land, will you allow me to court you?"

Aurey could practically feel the happiness inside of her building up with every word, her heart beating louder and louder until she couldn’t contain herself any longer.

"Yes, yes!" she shouted, breaking away from Blame’s grip and throwing her arms around him. His arms soon found their place around her waist.

They stayed there for a few moments, hugging each other and enjoying being so close to one another. When they let go, Blame manage to grab her hand and bring it up to his lips.

And in Aureylian’s eyes, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> *All lyrics in this story are written by me, inspired by "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" and roughly to the tune of the same song


End file.
